You Belong With Me Nemi OneShot
by sciatta
Summary: Nick is in love with Demi. He struggles to hold in a secret as he watches the girl he loves go to his brother.


Nick watched in agony as Joe held Demi in his arms lovingly. They had recently gotten back together, something that looked as if to be a mutal idea. She had his head on his chest, her fingers running along it. Nick sat on his bed, just staring at them. His heart ached so much, it was a feeling that had recently returned. He wasn't happy about it, and that fact worsened everything. He wasn't sure what to feel. Happiness, that his brother was with someone he loved was the right thing to feel. But no, Nick couldn't be happy. He was angry, hurt, depressed. All this was far from happy. It was when Demi reached up, and met her lips with Joes', that Nick felt betrayed. He quickly shut his curtains, and layed his head against his pillow. The pain in his head returned, but he knew it was caused by all the stress.

He turned onto his side and grabbed the pill bottle from his night stand. No one knew Nick was taking pills, and he made sure it stayed that way. The need for these pills only started recently, like everything else happened recently. He quickly swallowed two capsules, and put the bottle in his drawer. Nick looked at his ring finger, where his purity ring once layed. He wondered whether Joe would notice this; the fact that Demi too, no longer wore her ring. A small grin came to his lips at the thought of this. There was so much that his brother didn't know, so much that could kill this relationship, and return it to the ways things were. But, did he have the heart to do this? Yes, it would end their relationship, and Joe would be devestated. But, what about Demi? She so clearly loved him, and Nick couldn't bare to hurt her.

He sat up and ran his fingers through his curls. He wanted her back, but not against her will. He glanced toward the window, wondering if they were still there. Curiosty got the best of him and he opened the curtains. They were gone, along with Joe's jeep. Nick sighed and walked out of his room, and down the steps. He sighed as he sat on the couch and stared at the television. Soon, he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. Of course, his thoughts wandered to Demi. The night Joe foolishly dumped her, she was heartbroken. Miley was working, so was Selena, so Nick was her only shoulder to cry on. He frowned at the memory of her tears, at how she was so vulnerable. She was confused and hurt, and Nick didn't know what to say to her.

"He said it was for the sake of our friendship... Nick, is that true? Did I do something wrong?"

"Demi, I'm sure you didn't do . You know how Joe is when it comes to friendship and relationships..."

"He was so cold when he said it. All he said was that it was over and we can still be friends... Oh Nick, it hurts so much!" She buried her face in his chest and cried hard. Nick frowned, putting an arm around her and holding her close. He could feel the pain she was going through, it was so much for him to take in. They remained that way all night.

Nick opened his eyes only to meet Kevin's glaze. He sighed and sat up, knowing his big brother knew everything. He closed his eyes as the elder sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nick...Nicholas...You have to stop this. Demi and Joe got back together two weeks ago, what she and you had was nothing more than a quick night of pleasure..." Nick jerked his shoulder away at the sound of those last words. He opened his eyes only to glare at Kevin.

"A quick night of pleasure'? It was more than that, Kevin! I took her virginity, she took mine! I confessed my love for her, not only by words, but by showing her! By making love to her!" He was now standing, glaring down at his brother.

"Quiet down! Do you want others to hear?" Kevin hushed him and Nick frowned.

"Kevin, there's more to what happened between Demi and I..."

"Nick, you only wish there was more...You...you two only had sex once, yes?" He looked the elder in his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. Kevin realized the answer to his question and sighed.

"How many times, Nicholas?"

"We were in a true relationship, Kevin. It wasn't just sex, we loved each other." He wasn't content and gave the younger a stern look.

"...Every other day, for that month...But we stopped four weeks ago..." Kevin sighed and ran his fingers through his curls.

"Nick...Nicholas...I...What were you thinking?"

"I loved her, Kevin! I still do! I have no regrets..." The elder glared at his brother and shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, stop loving her. She's with your brother, not you." On that note, he left, leaving Nick alone. He plopped onto the couch and sighed. He had no regrets for what he and Demi did, and he was sure she didn't either.

Joe walked into the house and sat next to Nick, hitting his leg. He looked at him and studied him. His brother was smiling into space, he had this glow to him. Nick raised an eyebrow and sat up, still staring at him. Joe was happy, he had Demi. The foolish look on his face proved it. Nick frowned slightly, trying not to show his true feelings. His brother didn't deserve her, she was far too good for him. He hated his brother, this was far more than sibbling rivalry. Everything Nick had, Joe had to steal. It never bothered him until women and relationships got involved. Nick had a crush on Camilla, Joe dated her. Nick had a solo project, Joe started one. There was more to it. Nick knew of the affairs Joe and Miley had while he was with her. Same with Selena. Now it was Demi. It took all he had to keep him from punching Joe in the face.

"Dude, I cannot believe I ever broke up with Demi. She's so...I love her man.." As Joe spoke, Nick felt the anger inside him grow. He glared at his happy brother, as he rambled on and on about how much he loved Demi. He opened his mouth to speak when Joe's phone rang. He answered and walked off, leaving Nick alone. He violently punched the couch pillow. He rested his head as he heard the door open. He looked up, only to rest his eyes on Demi.

"Demi..." He quickly frowned. "Joe's ...somewhere in the house."

"I'm here to see you..." she spoke softly and sat next to him, taking his hand. He felt chills go up his spine from her touch. He looked at her, slightly confused, yet happy.

"Really?" was all he could manage to whisper.

"Nick...I...I..."

"I love you too!" His emotions took over him, allowing him to yell it out. Demi shot him a worried look and he quickly calmed down, feeling like a fool.

"I'm pregnant." She quickly whispered and she looked down. He looked at her in complete shock. He knew it was his child, not Joe's. He was doumbfounded, his mouth hung open, but no words came out. This was going to be interesting...

It had been meerly a week since Demi told him that she was pregant with his child. Nick was still confused about the entire thing, and wasn't quite sure how to react. He was happy, of course. But his main concern was Demi, and how she seemed upset about it. He tried to push these thoughts to the back of his head. It was Kevin and Danielle's aniversary, it was rude of him to be so distant during their special dinner.

As the whole family sat, eating their dinner, Nick couldn't help but glare at Joe slightly. He again was entertaining the entire table with one of his stories about his time in Africa. The whole table paid attention to him, including Nick, whose anger was building up more and more. It was weird, each word his brother spoke made him mad. Every breath he took, the way his lips moved, the way he pronounced each word with that slight Italian accent that always made him irresistable. Nick now knew that he hated him, despised him with a passion. He gripped his fork tightly, trying to control himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, seeing it was Kevin's.

"Calm down..." he whispered, knowing exactly what was wrong with his younger brother. Nick shifted his jaw and ate in silence as Joe continued to banter. He was now laughing, a sound Nick hated.

"The safari guide kept getting pissed when I would ask him where Timon and Pumba from the Lion King lived." The family laughed with him and Nick closed his eyes tightly. Kevin's grip on his shoulder tightened and he let out a short breath.

He let his mind wander again, back to Demi. He felt his palms clamp up at the thought of her. Her eyes, her smile, her soft touch, it drove him nuts. His thoughts returned to the night they first made love. Her moans, the way she felt, the way she tasted; it brought a slight grin to his lips. Nick remembered how innocent and vulnerable she looked under him, begging him to please her. He remembered the small pain, yet excitement he felt when she dug her nails into his back. By this point, he was over the edge. He was in complete ectasy, the chatter of his family had faded out. All he could hear was Demi. He was in another world, all until the words of his hated brother crashed in.

"So guys, I'm thinking about proposing to Demi!" Nick's eyes shot open. He saw Joe's stupid smile, his stupid "in love face". He saw his parents and Danielle cheering him on, telling him to do it. He saw Kevin's dumbfounded face. Nick couldn't hear anything but those words. His emotions had taken control. His yearn and love for Demi, and his hate for Joe took over him. He couldn't lie anymore. He had to put a stop to this.

"No, no you can't..." Nick knew he was going to regret this, but at the moment, he no longer cared.

"Excuse me?" He looked up, realizing everyone at the table had their eyes on him. Joe happened to be glaring daggers at him.

"You can't propose to her. You aren't capable of loving her like she deserves..."

"Nick.." Kevin said in his "shut up" tone. Nick ignored him, and focused on Joe, who he was now in a glare battle with.

"How would you know?"

"I love her, more than you ever could. I've loved her since we met in 2007, and I never stopped. You only ignored her, treating her nothing more than a friend. You don't deserve her." The older brother stood and looked down at him.

"I knew you had a thing for her, I just never knew you were so possesive. Tell me, if you two are so perfect for each other, why aren't you with her? Hm?"

"We were! Until you came and ruined it!" Nick now stood too, glaring him deep in the eyes. He felt the eyes of everyone, but he didn't care.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you dumped her, Joseph. She was heartbroken, and I was there for her. We soon formed a relationship, and we were in love. But you...you had to come and ruin it!" Joe scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"So what, you were her rebound for a month?"

"I wasn't a rebound!"

"You clearly were. If you actually "loved" each other, she wouldn't have come back to me so easily, now would she?" The brother chuckled and walked passed him. Nick looked after him and felt his anger take control.

"She's pregnant with my child!" Joe stopped in his tracks, and faced his younger brother.

"What?"

"Didn't you notice? We don't wear our purity rings anymore, Joseph..." He waved his ring finger at his brother and smirked.

"What's wrong, big brother? I was just a rebound right? Which is why we fucked every other day for that month we were together, and why she's having my baby..." He was now taunting him, and he enjoyed it. Joe simpley stared at him blankly. Suddenly, Joe charged toward him, pinning him down to the table, with his hands around his neck.

"You little bastard! How could you?" Nick gripped Joe's hands in an attempt to pull them off. He couldn't breath, he saw pain and anger in his brother's eyes. Kevin pulled him off, and Nick gasped for air. He closed his eyes and heard his brother's pleads to be released. He quickly spaced out yet again, his thoughts returning to Demi.

Nick opened his eyes to the sound of his mother calling his name. He groaned and sat up, realizing he was in his bed. He saw everyone staring at him with both worried and disappointed faces. He looked at his mother and saw the pills in her hand. He closed his eyes and awaited the lectures.

"Nicholas, what are these for?" his mother asked in her soft voice. He looked at her and frowned.

"To deal with everything...Loosing Demi, her being with Joe...everything..." He heard her sigh and he looked down. Then he noticed one member of the family was gone.

"Where is he?" Nick mumbled.

"He disappeared after the whole ordeal at dinner." his mother answered. He looked up, realizing where he must have gone. Nick jumped up, putting on his shoes, and ran out, ignoring everyone's questions. He ran out the house and jumped into his car, driving off as fast as he could.

He stepped out of his car and walked up to her house. Before he could reach the door, it swung open, revealing Joe. He glared at him for a minute, then stormed passed him. Nick sighed and walked inside, closing the door. He saw her sitting on her couch, tear stains on her face, hair up in a messy bun. He kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her knee.

"He told me to choose..." she spoke softly. He remained silent, keeping his eyes on her.

"I decided to listen to my heart...You're the one I love, Nick. I chose you." His heart stopped when she said those words. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her, allowing her to lean on him. He kissed her head and she looked up at him.

"I love you, Nick." That was all he needed to hear.

"I love you too, Demi." He kissed her softly, allowing everything that happened before bypass him. He was with the girl he loved. This was all he needed to be happy.


End file.
